The present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a plurality of banks that are independently operable and related methods of operation.
Semiconductor devices can be fabricated using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ga), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), etc. Semiconductor device may be widely used in various fields such as memory devices, logic circuits, sensors, etc.
As semiconductor technology develops, sizes of the semiconductor devices are continually miniaturized. Some DRAM devices may operate based on a memory cell having a structure of 1 transistor-1 capacitor. A capacitor may have a relatively large volume or size as compared with a transistor. As such, DRAM devices having a structure of 1 transistor-1 cell, without a capacitor of a large volume, may be pursued in order to further miniaturize semiconductor devices.
Some CMOS image sensors may have a structure of 3 transistors or 4 transistors. Image sensors having a structure of 1 transistor-1 cell may also be pursued for the miniaturization of semiconductor devices.